The Next Meeting
by xGreenDiseaseX
Summary: Ginny't thoughts about Harry on the day of Bill's wedding, then Harry and Ginny talking after it. The first chapter really sucks, and in my opinion the second is much better. Rated for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little one-shot I wrote. Hope you like it! Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. That would be J.K. Rowling, the most awesome person in existence! I'm just a pathetically obsessed seventh grader who loves to write. Anyway, here's your story. Be sure to review!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**_The Next Meeting_** (Yeah, I know, crappy title, sorry. I'm terrible at thinking of titles.)

So. My oldest brother is getting married today. To Phlegm. And she's going to make me wear a dress! A frilly, lacy one that I wouldn't be caught dead in. Well, actually, if I were dead, I'd have no control over it. A better way to phrase it is "Over my dead body!"

That's what I said to Phlegm's annoying little sister when she barged into my room the other day to show me the dress. I said it was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen. She ran out to tell on me. Turns out Phlegm picked it out herself. Oops. So now they're going to make me wear make-up and uncomfortable high-heeled shoes that I swear are going to kill my feet. And I HATE make-up! I don't usually wear it unless I'm going to a dance or something, and even then I only wear a little bit. But no, I can't do that today. They're going to want my face covered up all the way with lipstick, mascara, and anything else they can find.

Why did Bill have to fall for _her_? Oh, right. She's part Veela. Every guy in the world would fall for her, and she would pick the hottest. Whereas I waited five years for Harry to…dump me. And now he's coming over in a few hours for the wedding. I want to stay in my room. But I can't. I never knew how annoying a wedding could be until now. Damn that stupid wedding!

x x x x x x x

Harry's coming any minute. Mum insisted we all wait for him by the fireplace. As soon as he steps through, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I see the green flames and I jump back into the corner. Now he's coming in. He looks awful. He's all…skinny…and he looks like he hasn't slept in so long…

Which, I remind myself, he probably hasn't. Dumbledore, of course.

Oh God. No. I can't. I can't let him see me cry. But I can't stop myself either. Harry's going to see me crying over…him. But I don't cry over guys! Well, to me… Harry isn't a normal guy.

He's the guy I've been in love with since I first met him…

After hugging everyone else (it's traditional in the Burrow), he hesitates before… shaking my hand. And now those goddamn tears are running down my face and I'm wishing he'd just hold me and make it all go away. He stares down at his feet and everyone around us is looking uncomfortable. I couldn't take it anymore. The sob I was holding back finally escaped my mouth

and I ran upstairs to my room, burying my head in my pillow.

I guess a few minutes later Hermione got here, because she came up to my room to talk to me. "Hi, Ginny, did you, uh… get my letters?" she asked. Hermione had been sending me letters, probably in attempt to cheer me up, but I hadn't bothered to read them. I nodded. By then I'd stopped crying, and my thoughts strayed to the day she sent me the first letter.

It had been the same day that Rita Skeeter's new article for the _Prophet_ had come out. "_Heartbreaker Harry_", complete with pictures taken at Dumbledore's funeral. That was how Mum and Dad figured out why I had spent the first week of summer break crying in my room.

Actually, I thought they had weaseled it out of Ron, but I found the article that night when I was going outside. I often go outside to think at night. It's just so peaceful to lay back in the grass and look up at the dark, starry sky. And I know I can stay there and think as long as I want to, and nobody will disturb me.

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" I'd forgotten Hermione was there and had lost myself in my thoughts.

"You haven't been eating much, have you?"

"No. I wasn't hungry." I sighed.

"Have you had much sleep?" she inquired.

"Not really." I knew there were dark circles under my red eyes, but I really didn't care at the moment.

At that second, Phlegm's little sister busted into my room carrying that god-awful dress. "Time to get reddy for zee wedding!" she squeaked excitedly in her annoyingly high voice.

"Great," I groaned, grabbing the dress from the little girl, "Now go."

The ten-year-old skipped out the door gracefully.

Once she was gone, I slammed the door and chucked the dress onto my bed, sitting back down.

"Maybe we should get ready." suggested Hermione.

"You can. But I'm waiting as long as possible before putting that ugly thing on."

"Come on Ginny, it's not that bad."

"It's gold and frilly! I wouldn't wear it in a million years! I have half a mind to burn it right now!"

"Well, Ginny, you'd burn everything in sight if you were allowed." Hermione said reasonably. She knows full well that I'm a pyro.

"Yeah, well, still…The only thing stopping me from setting this on fire is what Mum would do to me."

"Well, anyway," said Hermione, "Let's get these on."

x x x x x x x

Well, here I am at the wedding reception in the back yard of The Burrow. It's been pretty uneventful so far. Everyone's dancing except me and Harry. Hermione even asked Ron to dance. Hope they're having a good time, because I'm sure as hell not. Wait a minute, why is Harry walking towards me? He's surely not going to-

"Uh, you wanna dance?"

Okay, so he _is _going to. "Sure, why not?" I shrugged. I straightened up from the place where I had been leaning against the side of the house. He took my hand and we walked over to where everyone else was. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, and I looked around at all the happy couples. There was Bill dancing with Phlegm, Mum and Dad together, Remus and Tonks, Ron and Hermione, Charlie and his girlfriend from Romania, and of course Fred and George, having the time of their lives dancing with each other as if at a rock concert.

"You, er… You look beautiful." Harry said to me, staring deeply into my eyes. Then he blinked and looked away from me. We joined the crowd and started dancing together, and I decided that maybe today hadn't been so bad after all.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Well, I hope you liked it. You can review now and tell me if it sucked or not. I might write one other chapter, but only if someone asks, because if nobody wants one, what's the point of writing it?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it's been a long time. About a year, actually. But I finally decided to add another chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

_**The Next Meeting**_

_(Chapter 2)_

That night, I was sitting in my room listening to the WWN when Harry knocked on my door. I knew it was him because anyone else would have barged right in.

I walked over and opened the door. "Hey." he said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I crossed the room and turned off the music. What did he want to talk to me about?

"Gin, I wanted to talk about...us." He's the only one who calls me that. 'Gin'. It's so sweet...

"Yeah?" I asked. He nodded.

"I..." he sighed and grasped my hands. He looked like he knew what he wanted to say, but not exactly how to say it. "I want you to know...that I... Well, I have to leave soon, with Ron and Hermione."

"How soon?"

"We're leaving in a few days. I'll be thinking about you all the time, you know. I...I dont know how I'm going to live without you. I mean, when I was at the Dursleys', it was... All I could think about was you. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"For what?" Why would I be mad at him?

"For breaking it off. I just don't think I could stand it if anything happened to you."

"I understand." He was looking into my eyes. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well, I..." He looked around my room as if expecting to see Death Eaters listening in, then continued. "First, we'll be going to Godric's Hollow. That's where my... where my parents lived." I nodded. "But after that, I really don't know. We'll probably just go wherever we have to."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't really know, Gin." I'd expected as much. "I don't even know if I'm coming back."

"Don't say that!"

"It's the truth."

"Harry, you're coming back to me. I don't care what you say, you're coming back."

"I'll try."

"No, you _will_."

He didn't answer. Then, unexpectedly, he smiled at me and squeezed my hands. "You're impossible to reason with, you know."

"I know." I hadn't seen him smile much at all since Dumbledore died. It was nice to see that he hadn't forgotten how. I smiled back at him. The look in his eyes warmed my heart.

He suddenly turned serious again. "Gin, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I just can't leave without telling you that..." He sighed and looked deeply into my eyes, still clutching my hands in his. "Ginny, I love you."

My jaw dropped. "...You... you do?" My heart was speeding up. Had he really just said that? It was...what I had wanted all my life. To hear Harry Potter, _my_ Harry, tell me he loved me. I was breathless.

He swallowed. "Yes. You...you fill every empty space in my heart, Gin. You make me whole. I just can't imagine living without you. I _couldn't_ live without you. I love you."

I suddenly wanted to cry. My eyes filled with tears.

"Ginny..."

"Harry, you have...no idea what that means to me." The tears threatened to fall. I could still hardly believe what he had just said. This was too perfect to be real. It was...indescribable.

I flung my arms around him and clung to him tightly. "_Please _don't leave me." At this point, the tears were leaking out of my tightly shut eyes. He had to stay here with me. _I _couldn't live without _him_, either. Why did stupid Voldemort have to get in the way? It wasn't fair.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could stay here with you, but you know I have to go." he said softly, putting his arms around me. He rested his chin on top of my head and stroked my hair. I wanted to tell him never to let go of me, but I knew he would have to eventually.

For this moment, though, I tried to forget that. I thought about how nice it was to be in his arms and feel his heart beating. To feel safe and warm, if only for a little while. He was going to come back to me. He _had_ to, because I would never be able to survive without him.

* * *

So, do you think my writing has improved at all? Why don't you let me know what you thought of the story? I know it was kind of corny, but if you review, I'll give you an imaginary scented candle! 


End file.
